Makeover
by SimonAndSimone
Summary: Jasper gives Bella a makeover. How will Edward react? Not JxB! T in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight. **

"Bella?" asked a voice. I spun around to see Jasper. I sighed in relief. He raised an eyebrow.

"Were you expecting somebody in our house?" he asked smirking. I raised my book which was Steven King. He laughed.

"You're scared of that?! You're getting married to a vampire and you're scared of horror stories." he was laughing very hard. I'd never seen Jasper laugh so much. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" he asked.

"Sure. I know we haven't really been able to since, well you know." I said smiling.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

He grinned and evil grin.

"Well Bella, with Alice being my wife a few things have rubbed off on me." he smirked. I groaned.

"Don't worry, I'm dressing you up in Prada." he said laughing. "I think we need to scare Edward." he said.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/--/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/--/-/-/--/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/--/-/-/--/-/

Ten minutes I was wearing black baggy pants, a AFI t-shirt (best band in the world!), boots, my hair was dyed black with red streaks, I was wearing lots of eyeliner and wristbands with black nail polish, and I was desperately trying to learn the guitar. Thankfully Jasper was a really good teacher so I had it down pretty well.

"Good Job." he said looking in his huge closet for something.

"Ah-Ha!" he said pulling out a skateboard.

"Oh, no, no,no. I can't walk without falling! How am I supposed to skateboard!? Edward will really kill you." I cried. He laughed.

"It's a prop." he said. I sighed in relief.

"Edward should be back in ten minutes." he said.

Hopefully he had a lot of mountain lions.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight. Or and bands, clothes, etc.**

I was sitting on the couch listening to SlipKnot's blasting music. The guitar was next to me with the skateboard. Jasper was smirking. He handed me something. I balanced.

"A clove cigarette?" I asked. He nodded. I shrugged. He tossed me a lighter and I lit it. It wasn't too bad.

Five minutes later Edward opened the door.

"What is that horrible smel-" but he stopped short when he saw me.

"Yo, Edward. Whatsup?" I asked waving the cigarette at him. His mouth dropped open.

"Like my new board?" I questioned. His eyes flicked to the board and his mouth dropped open even more.

"Bella?" he whispered.

"I prefer Izzi." I said. He shut his mouth and slowly sank onto a couch.

"JASPER WHISTLOCK HALE! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" he yelled. Jasper came strolling downstairs.

We hit fists.

"Hey whatsup Izzi?" he asked winking.

"Not much. Jus' chilling Jaz." I said suppressing a grin. Edward's eyes bugged out.

"Oh I invited Blade and Jen over." I said. Sure enough the doorbell rang.

Edward opened it and two people walked in.

A guy with a million piercings dressed like us and a girl who looked similar.

"Yo Iz! And Jaz! Whats happening in your depressing lives?" he asked.

"I got a tattoo!" I said and showed him the fake tattoo that looked very very real, right above my butt of a skull. Edward almost screamed.

"Bella!" we all looked at him.

"He can't except my style." I sighed. Jasper was laughing his ass off.

Just then the rest of the family came in. Esme screamed. Carsile sighed and went upstairs. Rosalie rolled her eyes and followed him. Alice joined Jasper and Emmett joined me.

"This your girlfriend Jaz?" asked Blade.

"Wife." he said.

"Young marriage. Sweet. Your boyfriend?" he asked pointing to Emmett. Edward growled and Emmett laughed.

"No way dude. My big bro. He's my fiancée." I said pointing at Edward.

"Nice." said Jen.

"You are dead Jasper." Edward hissed. Jasper smirked.

"I know I am." he said smugly.

"Lighten up Ed! Have a smoke." I said. He realized what I was doing and grabbed the cigarette from my hand.

"Hey Izzi! I think prep would be awesome on you!" said Alice.

Oh Yeah!


	3. Chapter 3

**I JUST FINISHED BREAKIG DAWN! OH. MY. GOD. THAT WAS JUST...WOW. Slight spoilers... Did you guys like it? All the surprises and new family members? I didn't. I kinda didn't even like the book. Not happy enough and I wanted to strangle Bella a lot. And Jake. And the new family member. And Irina. And Aro. And a lot of people. I'm kinda disappointed in SM. I got so hyped up about this and forsaken my beauty sleep to stay up till 12:30 and kinda all for nothing. So, review on this or PM me with your reviews of BD. I want to know what everyone else thinks! Oh and I won't be updating on any of my stories for a while. Maybe, Maybe, Maybe, Topaz Eyes or it all comes down to this, but thats it.**

**Oh, and I was surprised about how many people got what would happen right. Spoiler alert...**

**With the baby, Jake's imprinting on her,and her power and the blood lust thing.**


End file.
